


Slow Down

by Jaduette



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Lot of Plot, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaduette/pseuds/Jaduette
Summary: A tricky situation left Anne with powers and a lot of unresolved problems.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Slow Down

_"Honestly it wasn't supposed to end up like this, but here we are"_

That's how Anne liked to think whenever something bad happened. She was a very organized and straight to the point kind of woman, so whenever something happened that wasn't on her agenda that day threw her off, but she was used to it ever since she became what she was. Anne wasn't some kind of super-genius that was her late husband's job, she just helped around his office, like cleaning up different substances and all that fun stuff.

It wasn't long after the spouse's death that stuff really started going downhill, her spending her long days in the cold, dark laboratory, she didn't know any of the stuff that was scattered out on the tables, and for many days after the funeral Anne left things just like he left them and for a short period of time, the woman didn't dare to touch them.

Until one unfaithful day when Anne finally decided to clean up and maybe sell most of the machines since she had no use for them and everything reminded her of _him_.

Should've been more careful, she knew that, but her head is plagued by memories and thousands of other things that were going on in her life Anne didn't notice the fact an empty syringe still had a droplet of whatever her dead partner was working on and she stung herself.

She didn't think much of it, ran her bloody finger under the faucet and put a band-aid on it, and went on with her day.

The weird stuff didn't start well after she fell asleep. Anne was sleeping soundly, legs tangled as she was gripping onto her husband's pillow that still had a faint smell of his favorite body wash since he always went to bed right after getting out of the showers. The brunette usually cried until she dozes clutching the material filled with feathers for her dear life.

The first weird thing was when she woke up from the morning sun, it was unusual since the bedroom wasn't on the side of the house where the sun rose, she sat up rather quickly and saw that she was in her living room, second weird was that she remembers falling onto the unmade bed and bawling until her eyes closed.

Anne got up with one thing on her mind.

_"How in the holy hell did I end up here?"_

She looked around the empty room, it was quiet and all you could hear was the birds happily chirping.

With a heavy sigh, she started to make her way to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, but whatever higher power was up in the sky didn't let her get there without seeing a framed picture of him holding up his first patent for some machine that won a prize which landed him a job at Stark industries, Anne next to him with the biggest smile ever.

The familiar emotion started to bubble inside as she remembered the memory of her standing in the reception waiting for him to be done since he promised that he would take her out for dinner.

In a blink of an eye, she was there, in the reception that belonged to her husband's old job. People stopped in their tracks as they stared at the woman who just appeared out of thin air, nonetheless in Pajamas and greasy, unwashed hair.

Anne didn't realize at first what happened, but when she did she stormed out of the building in embarrassment but running out into the middle of New York City's wasn't any better. Most people thought she was one of those crackheads which were pretty common in the city.

She quickly hailed a cab and got into the vehicle, face so red that she was two seconds away from a breakdown. The woman told the driver her home address which was on the outskirts of the city, the only place where you could buy a house and not an apartment which Anne absolutely despised.

"Rough morning?" The nice elderly taxi driver asked as he looked at her with the help of the rear-view mirror.

She didn't feel like talking, but it would be rude not to answer so with a small, forced smile she replied.

"You could say that"

"Not many people hail a cab in front of one of the most powerful companies head office" he joked, but quickly shut up when he saw Anne looking down at her Apple watch with sad eyes.

The trip was 25 minutes in total, she paid with the card on the watch and made her way in front of the house, Anne in no shape or form was rich, but she was well off before her husband's death and even better afterward, the companies insurance was the best in the world so it was only normal that she got money for losing her partner.

The brunette grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, but it didn't bulge, completely forgetting it was lock and she had no key.

Frustrated she sat down on the curb, hands buried in her hands.

_"Why me? Haven't you done enough for this lifetime?"_

She thought as she cursed that the gods far up in the sky, frustration soon turned to sorrow and Anne's eyes started to well up with tears as she wished to be in her kitchen drinking coffee instead of freezing her ass off outside.

The woman sighed and opened her eyes after a while, but instead of the sight of her much wealthier neighbors fancy house, she was met with her microwave which honestly kinda jumped scared her.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

She cried out loud as she looked around, as she confirmed that this was in fact her kitchen. The woman held onto the cabinet for balance as she tried not to faint from whatever was happening, she was confused and scared.

After a few minutes of thinking and trying to sort out everything that was going on in her head she decided to walk down to the lab, she was cleaning up yesterday.

Upon arrival, she quickly made her way to the table where she stung herself.

_"I mean come on it has to be this?"_

Anne picked up a notebook and flipped through it seeing what it contained, and the contents were rather shocking to most.

"January 12th, 2006. Teleportation seems...impossible, but what if it wasn't, It's all about exciting the internal molecular energy which can be triggered by mood or rather what the brain did, for example, if we get angry we pump out more testosterone which excites our inner molecule energy..."

She read as she stopped in her tracks. Teleportation with the help of emotions? She flipped through the next few pages.

"December 23th, 2008, prototype of the serum, as mentioned earlier I thought I could teleport through emotions but that was, of course, impossible since the brain can't produce signals that are strong enough to trigger the function of the molecules, little scared to use this on myself, but there's nothing I will not do for science"

The woman continued as she took a while to think through if marrying a crazy scientist was a good idea, but that serum... "January 30th, 2011, finally patented my work, it's not done, but after pitching it to Stark I will be hired and given more resources to work with, had to lie to Anne that it was some useless machine, she would've freaked out if she knew what I was doing..." It was a little shocking that the most genuine person she knew was lying to her all this time, but instead of getting mad, she flipped a few more pages until she found the last one.

"November 4th, 2011 It's done, I did it, I figured out teleportation with the help of emotions, I will be injecting myself with the serum tonight, after Anne goes fo bed, I hope everything goes alright"

The blue-eyed woman dropped to the floor, tears spilled and ran down her cheeks, he died from a serum that he works for so long...and she was the one that it worked on. This was absolutely heart wrenching, she almost wanted to vomit. She accidentally pricked her finger with the same thing as him.

After fifteen minutes or so Anne gathered her thoughts and took a deep sigh, she wasn't calm, she was anything but calm, she felt angry the fact that her own husband kept something so important away from her for so many years, she felt angry at herself for succeeding in the thing the failed in, she was sad the fact he wasn't here to tell her that everything will be okay and walk her through each step of her newfound power that she did not know how to harness.

There was a sudden sound of a doorbell that made her jump and teleport to the front door. She hates this power. Anne cautiously opened the door only to be greeted by the familiar face of the billionaire playboy and Iron Man

"Anne, right? Your husband worked at my company?"

_"Holy fuck this is Tony Stark"_

"Uhm, yes, ah please forgive me for how I look like,"

She said clearly embarrassed the fact she was still in the pajamas.

"Didn't look so sorry went you just appeared out of thin air in my lobby"

"Oh-"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you know damn well"

"Ah- I- I don't know what's going on with me I think it's a cold, I'm sorry for disturbing you"

"No cold makes you teleport in a blink of an eye from this house 25 minutes outside of the building"

"I'm sorry, but I am of no help, It was my husband who created the serum, I just...I just pricked my finger"

"Oh you will be, enough of the chit chat, I want to conduct some tests on you, see the limits of your power, you have no say in this, you signed the paperwork"

"Wait, when?" "The day your late-husband started working for me" "Oh" "Okay you're coming with me missy, let's go"

_"Honestly it wasn't supposed to end up like this, but here we are"_


End file.
